


Blueberry

by Tobiyolowo



Series: Blue Buds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Prologue, Sort Of, Spring Spirit Tooru, courting, emotional angst, ig?, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyolowo/pseuds/Tobiyolowo
Summary: The seasonal spirits of Varde’ka existed in harmony; until they didn’t..Prologue to a future fantasy piece.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Blue Buds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Blueberry

It all started that one memento change cycle, that one cycle when Herki’ppe of the summer broke the long-established treaty of time.

Tooru still had a third of his spring cycle left to complete when one of his messengers came fluttering in a frenzy. He frowned, raising his hand to let the tired butterfly come to rest on his palm. While the little messenger tried to regain their bearings, Tooru inspected them for any signs of injuries. He was glad to find that other than the tired quivering of their delicate wings, nothing seemed to be out of place.

He rubbed their little back gently, coaxing them down from the panic the messenger had embroiled themselves in, “What happened?”

But before the messenger could connect with him through one of the mind links on his hand, a sharp clap of thunder stole his attention. He looked up at the sky, thoroughly confused. The next bout of storms wasn’t supposed to start for at least one more complete moon cycle. Yet there it was, a big storm cell in its formation stage, ominously covering the expanse of the cheery blue sky with plumes of dark, heavy clouds.

The messenger fluttered anxiously in his hold, their small beady eyes gazing up at their charge. They adjusted themselves in the Foraval’ld’s hold, shakily connecting one of their antennas’ link seal to an inactive one on the spring bringer’s thumb, “One of the Herki’ppe’s grunts is here, they are bringing summer early,”

Tooru was in disbelief, “Are you serious!?”

This was an offense that could lead to cataclysmic destruction. Disruption of a single cycle could bring unimaginable peril onto the whole system of life existing on the globe.

The messenger didn’t have to say anything, the changing weather conditions were an answer enough. Strong gusts of wind started zooming through the little valley Tooru was stood in, previously nursing some shy little buds into blooming. The messenger butterfly scuttled up and inside Tooru’s long, wide sleeves, scared of being blown away.

Anger was soon overtaking the slowly fading feelings of shock. Unlatching his cloak from his shoulder, Tooru immediately bent down to make a little protective wall against the wind so the little buds wouldn’t get uprooted. He urged to grass to grow just a little longer, just a little thicker, utilizing their sturdy strands to knot the four corners of the cloth to secure it as a temporary shield over the bud bed. The cloak was shaking wildly from the force of the wind, but it will have to hold till Tooru could go and beat some sense into the thick-headed idiot of the summer tribe.

Gently, he caressed one of the smaller buds, “It’s going to fine, no need to be scared,” The shivering bud huddled up with their companions, but not before leaving a gentle hum and expression of gratitude against one of Tooru’s links.

Lightning struck again, a strong boom of thunder following it with a slight delay.

He had to move, protect others, give the attacker an ass-kicking they deserved. As he made to leave, a vine from the old tree off to the side latched onto his wrist. He sent a questioning look towards the old valley dweller. The vine twirled around his wrist gently before sprouting out a blue bud.

.

.

The rain started drumming down on the grassy land.

.

.

Tooru darted up the hill on his right, not caring about his flower crown breaking apart from the onslaught of water, wind, and his constant jostling. He ran as fast as he could, at moments having to make small stops to aid the frazzled new vegetation, all screaming and crying as their roots started to drown, their petals starting falling, their fellows got driven away by the force of the wind.

By the time Tooru reached the hilltop, the water was already forming gushing rivulets down the slopes, coagulating into a mini pond in the valley. Not wasting any more time, he stumbled on the flat and slippery ground, barely avoiding a nasty fall.

The messenger inside his sleeve fluttered nervously, sending him soothing trills through the link on his forearm.

There was another lightning strike, way too close to his destination place across the hill plain. He tried to send a stream of calls through the grass but it was rendered ineffective by the sheer panic his surrounding beings were in. Hence he ran, struggling though the heavy, blinding rain, the oppressive atmosphere that made it hard for him to breathe, and the ominous rumbling of clouds right above his head.

He fought off the urge to scream, to find and bash the skull of the wretched criminal who brought this suffering upon his kindlings.

A strong strobe of the lightning struck the already suffering ground, momentarily rendering Tooru blind. What followed had him literally tearing the ground apart, will the forces of the land to propel him forward with a strong push.

That scream was-

He skidded on the slippery grass, breaking out into sprint over the charred ground, coming to a halt when he happened upon the little wooden alcove he had lovingly built over however many years of courting his beloved blueberry.

Everything was destroyed, burnt, charred.

Tooru frantically looked around, screaming his name over and over again.

Until he found him, more than half of his body covered in burn scars from a direct lightning hit. His half-lidded eyes were looking directly at Tooru, tired, and in pain.

“T-Tobio-chan, I-uh, Tobio!”

Sinking down to his knees on the waterlogged ground, Tooru fumbled around trying to make sense of what had happened, what he was going to do. He shakily hovered over the other’s body, stopping the constant onslaught of heavy drops from falling on Tobio’s face.

“Tobi…” a broken cry choked through Tooru’s throat, the blueberry blinking up at him with the same expression reflected on his face.

Tooru wanted to pick him up, cradle him against his chest, and take him away to his little house where he would pamper him till he had no want left unfulfilled. But he was scared, of hurting him.

He gently placed his hand on the burnt side of his face, gently shushing the other when he made a sound, “You’re going to be okay, I’ll make the pain go away, hm? Please just, just stay,”

Tobio made a strange croaked sound in his throat, a minute shake of his head dislodging the palm of the spring bringer from his cheek.

“Tobi-!”

But the blueberry just shook his head as much as he could manage, pointedly looking down at his leg. Or where his leg was supposed to be.

Tooru audibly gasped, watching as the other’s limbs visibly, and progressively, decayed in the water.

His Tobio was dying.

He couldn’t breathe.

“No, no, nonononoNO!”

He watched as the blueberry’s eyes shuttered close, his chest falling but not rising again.

“TOBIO!”

He pulled the other against his chest, noticing with rising horror the empty sleeve fluttering around in the wind. He squeezed him in his arms, as if physically holding him together, but he was aware that once the decay started, nothing could stop it.

The Forava’ld was distraught, he frantically tore his sleeves off, not able to spare thought for his poor messenger who barely managed to tangle themselves in his hair. He wrapped his bare arms around the blueberry, urging the powers bestowed upon him by the celestial beings to wrap around him and his companions in a cocoon of gentle healing warmth.

He held the unmoving body in his arms, looking down at the closed eyes, down the slope of the nose he liked to poke, to the clothes now fluttering limbless.

“Tobio, wake up, please…”

Yet no amount of his power could prevent the inevitable.

At the end, all Tooru was left with were the decayed remains of his beloved clinging on his body, and a bitch to kill.

He gathered the teal fabric Tobio had been wearing, gently caressing it.

And out fell a little pendant.

The same one he had remembered the blueberry showing him, the one he treasured and kept safe in a little wooden box. Tooru picked it up before it got washed away in the rain, urgently wiping away any mud that could’ve marred its surface.

Sniffling heavily, Tooru gently kissed the surface of the blue gem, startling when he sensed something.

Like a string of life.

He urgently inspected the little pendant, looking for any clue, any sign that could aid him in bringing his blueberry back. Only if not for the water disrupting his vision.

He furiously rubbed out the remnants of tears and rainwater from his eyes, holding the pendant close.

That’s when he saw, a little seedling frozen in time, right behind the blue gem.

A clap of thunder went boom in his near vicinity, followed by a resounding bellow of a laugh.

Carefully wrapping his little treasure in the swaths of Tobio’s clothes, Tooru stood up. Uncaring of his partner’s remains still stuck on his body in the form of dark speckles, he called forth his spear, blinded by the need to seek vengeance. For Tobio and for all his little kindlings.

That was the day everything changed, took a change for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> What am i even doing someone shred me  
> ;-;


End file.
